BECAUSE I HATE YOU
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: "Kurosaki Ichigo! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, jangan memakai sepatu selain berwarna hitam kesekolah!" bentak Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Rukia menjadi Ketua OSIS Karakura High Schoool. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

_Ahha my frist story,sbenarnya saia mau bwt sejak lama tetapi banyak halangan melintang seperti ukk dang a tw bagaimana caranya nulis di ff huuhuhu._

**_DISCLAIMER : Maaf ama bang Tite saia pinjam ceritanya bwt diutak-atik dan dirakit XD_**

**BECAUSE I HATE YOU**

**Chapter 1**

Karakura High School adalah sekolah satu-satunya di Kota Karakura. Sekolah ini tak berbeda dengan sekolah menengah keatas lain yang banyak mengandung kejadian dan tragedi didalamnya.

"Hey! Sudah kubilang kalau di sekolah jangan memakai aksesoris apapun!" bentak seorang gadis pendek pada seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam pendek yang memakai bulu-buluan pada alis dan bulu matanya.

"Ini kan keren Rukia!,"bela murid laki-laki itu seraya menatap Rukia dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Sekali kukatakan tidak ya tidak!" bentak Rukia seraya mencabut bulu-buluan dengan kasar.

"Wadauuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sakit, Rukia!"jerit murid yang bernama Ayase itu,seraya memegangi alisnya yang terasa panas dan perih.

"Jangan ulangi lagi!" hardik Rukia sambil membuang bulu-buluan itu ketempat sampah didekatnya.

"Rukia, itu sudah yang ke-21 kalinya kau membuangnya," kata Ayase hampir menangis seraya menatap tempat sampah yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman Rukia.

"Maaf, Ayase. Kau kan sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali, Ayase," kata Rukia santai.

Mata Ayase mulai berair,"Kau jahat sekali, Rukia! Huang! Huang!" kata Ayase seraya berlari meninggalkan Rukia dengan menagis sejadi-jadi.

_Fuuuhhhhhh._..

Rukia membuang nafas. Pekerjaanya menjadi ketua OSIS sungguh melelahkan, mulai dari mengatur, menjaga, dan menjalankan peraturan hampir semuanya ia kerjakan sendiri. Anggota OSIS yang lain bukannya tak mau membantu, namun Rukia melarang mereka membantu kecuali dia yang meminta dan Anggota OSIS hanya dapat pasrah saja.

Rukia kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah,mencari murid lain yang melanggar aturan. SEsampainya di tangga menuju lantai 3,dia melihat seorang murid laki-laki berambut orange duduk pada anak tangga ke3,dia memakai sepatu berwarna putih,padahal aturan disekolah ini mewajibkan muridnya memakai sepatu berwarna pun menegurnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, jangan memakai sepatu selain berwarna hitam kesekolah!"bentak Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pemuda bernama ichigo itu menatap sepatunya.

"Ahh… Sepatuku yang berwarna hitam basah, Rukia. Aku kehujanan kemarin," kata Ichigo santai.

"Hei, Rambut durian! Alasanmu dari dulu sama saja! Aku bosan mendengarnya! Sekarang lepaskan sepatumu!"bentak Rukia.

"Apakah kau menyuruhku telanjang kaki lagi, Rukia?"Tanya ichigo.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak taat pada peraturan! Ayo, LEPASKAN!" paksa Rukia.

"Tidak akan, Pendek!" kata ichigo seraya hendak kabur, namun Rukia menahan bahu Ichigo sehingga Ichigo terduduk kembali. Hawa membunuh pun keluar dari sekujur tubuh Rukia.

"Kalau begitu…" kata Rukia dengan _devil eyes_-nya, ia lalu melepas sepatu Ichigo dengan paksa. Ichigo berusaha melawan namun usahanya sia-sia, Rukia telah merebut sepatunya.

"Kembalikan, Pendek!" Kata Ichigo seraya hendak merebut kembali separunya,namun Rukia menghindar.

Tiba-tiba…..

"Hey, Rukia! sedang apa kau?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang telah berdiri di belakang menoleh.

"Aah…hai, Renji! Aku sedang bertugas. hmm... mau kemana kau?" tanya Rukia pada pemuda bernama Renji itu.

"Ke kelas,oh iya pinjam telingamu …"kata Renji,ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia.

"Nanti malam kutunggu kau di taman dekat rumahmu jam 7 malam," kata Renji seraya pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang berblushing ria. Renji adalah pacarnya, mereka baru jadian satu bulan ini, dan malam ini Renji mengajaknya kencan.

"Hey Rukia,kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ichigo seraya mendekati Rukia.

"Tidak, wajahku tidah memerah!" elak Rukia

"Dia mengajakmu kencan nanti malam yah?," Tanya ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan Rukia.

"Bukan urusanmu bodoh!" bentak Rukia.

"Hahaha... wajahmu tidak dapat berbohong ya?" sindir Ichigo

"Diam kau ra…"ucapan Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ichigo mengambil sepatunya yang berada pada tangan kanan Rukia, dan ia langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Rukia.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Pendek!" kata ichigo dari kejauhan.

Rukia kembali mengaktifkan aura membunuhnya

"Awas kau rambut durian!" ancam Rukia seraya mengejar Ichigo dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**TSUZUKU**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 08.00 pm,Rukia PoV

Renji membawaku ke sebuah Bar,ntah apa maksudnya,aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya.

Disana sangat bising! Begitu masuk,alunan musik beat mengusik telingaku,ada tidak sih bar yg memutar musik Mozart? Banyak Pasangan mengumbar kemesraan pada pojok2 ruangan,menjijikan,aku baru saja melihat sepasang sejoli melakukan kissing! Apa mereka tidak malu melakukannya disana?di tempat ramai seperti ini!

Renji membawaku pada sebuah meja lalu dia memesan minuman pada pelayan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pelayan itu membawakan pesanan kami,2gelas dg minuman berwarna coklat kehitaman,dia menyodorkan 1gelas di depanku lalu 1 gelas lagi didepan Renji,dan sebuah botol berisi penuh minuman itu di tengah meja.

"kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?,"Tanya ku dg suara keras,berusaha bersaing dengan suara musik bar itu.

Renji tersenyum,"Disini kau tidak pernah kesini?," jawabnya sambil meneguk minuman di gelasnya.

Aku menggeleng,Aku memang baru pertama kali kesini,dan jujur aku benci tempat ini!

Kalau Renji mengajakku kencan lagi aku tak akan mau ke tempat ini lagi!

"apakah kau sering kemari," tanyaku seraya meminum minuman yg ada didepanku,aku meneguknya sedikit,Aku langsung bergidik. Mencium baunya saja aku ingin muntah, dan rasanya pahit,tidak enak!

"ya ,lumayan,"jawabnya sambil meneguk lagi minumannya,

Aku heran,kenapa reaksinya tidak sepertiku?jangan2 dia sudah biasa meminum ini?

Aku berusaha meminumnya lagi,berharap rasanya berubah,tapi yang ada malah kepalaku menjadi pusing! Sial!

Aku beru sadar Renji terus menatapku dari tadi,aku pun menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa',Renji tersenyum,"malam ini kau terlihat berbeda,kau terlihat lebih cantik,"Katanya,

Deg. Aku merasa wajahku panas,aku hanya tersenyum,malam ini aku memang sengaja berdandan atau lebih tepatnya disuruh berdandan oleh hisana-san,kakakku,saat aku bilang aku akan disuruh memakai gaun miliknya,gaun setali berwarna hitam selutut dengan hiasan mawar hitam di dada bagian pojok kiri atas,dia juga mendandaniku karena memang aku tak pandai saat kami hanya terdiam,Aku berusaha meneguk lagi minuman itu,tapi aku malah semakin bertambah Renji kulihat sudah beberapa kali menuangkan minuman dalam botol itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Renji,aku ingin pulang,kepalaku agak pusing,"kataku sambil memijit-mijit kepalaku.

"kau tidak apa2,"Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo ikut aku,kita istirahat sebentar,"katanya seraya menarik tangan kananku,dan aku mengikuti langkahnya,lalu kami smpai pada sebuah kamar,Renji masuk dan aku masuk tanpa curiga.

Saat aku sudah masuk,tiba2 saja Renji mengunci pintunya.

"kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?,"tanyaku agak curiga.

Renji menyeringai,"kita akan bersenang2 disini," jawabnya seraya melepas baju yang dipakainya,aku berjalan mundur,

"ma..maksudmu?,"tanyaku, sialan! Sepertinya Aku dijebak! Aku merasa sedikit takut melihat Renji seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia," katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku,aku terus berjalan mundur sampai punggungku terasa menyentuh tembok,sekarang renji sudah berdiri didepanku,Aku benar2 terpojok. Dia mengapitkan tangannya pada kepalaku,dia menatap mataku tajam,Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tajam pula.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya,dan aku mencium bau alcohol dari mulutnya,dia mabuk? Sial! Kata hisana-san kalau laki2 mabuk,mereka akan seperti kerasukan setan, Aku mulai merasa tanganku dingin dan badanku mengigil ketakutan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Wajah kami sudah begitu dekat,Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya agar dia sadar apa yang akan dia lakukan,tapi sepertinya percuma,Saat ini aku hanya harus kabur darinya,tapi kepalaku terasa makin pusing dan pandanganku menjadi agak buram.

Tiba2 insting hewanku muncul. SAat Renji memejamkan matanya dan waah kami semakin dekat,aku menyundul kepalanya dengan keras

Dukk!

"argh!"Renji menjerit kersakitan,dia berjalan mundur dan memegangi keningnya,kepalaku juga sebenarnya sakit tapi aku tidak memeprdulikannya. Aku berlari melewatinya menuju pintu,aku memutar knopnya,agh! Dikunci!

Tiba2 Renji menarik lenganku,tubuhku tertarik dan menubruk tubuhnya,wjaah kami kembali berjarak sangat dekat,Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"kau mau menolak?apa kau tidak mencintaiku?," Tanya renji.

Deg. Aku merasa sedikit bimbang,disisi lain aku mencintainya,tapi disisi lain aku ingin menuruti kata hisana-san agar memberikan keperawananku hanya kepada suamiku kelak, nah Renji hanya pacarku! Tentu saja aku tidak mau!

Aku menatapnya tajam,"aku memang mencintaimu,tapi bukan begini caranya aku membalas cintamu!," jawabku dengan tegas.

REnji semakin memperat genggamannya,rasanya lenganku remuk.

Sial!

Apalagi yang harus kulalukan?

"aku akan memaksamu,"kata renji,dan tiba2 saja dia mendorong tubuhku ke tempat tidur,namun naas bagiku,kakiku terpeleset dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan,Aku terjaruh dan kepalaku membentur pinggiran tempat tidur.

Sakit…

Perih…..

Itu yang kurasakan pada pelipisku

Aku merasa pandanganku semakin buram,aku mencoba mendongak. Aku melihat cairan merwarna merah kental menetes dan jatuh ke lantai di depanku.

Aku merasa lenganku kemabli ditarik,aku menoleh dan aku melihat Ranji menyeringai lalu semuanay gelap.

XOXOXOX

Aku mengerjap2kan mataku,

Kulihat sebuah cahaya,aku beusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku agar aku bisa membuka mataku sepenuhnya,dan akhirnya mataku terbuka sempurna.

Aku menggeliat.

'engghhhhhh' aku merasakan sakit pada pelipisku.

Akupun teringat kejadian tadi malam,aku langsung terduduk,aku melihat sekelilingku

Aku berada disebuah kamar yang berbeda dari yang tadi malam.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pusing karena duduk dengan tiba2.

'tadi malam…Renji….'

Mataku terbelalak,Aku buru2 meliaht tubuhku yang tertutup selimut.

Aku sudah tidak mengenakan gaunku lagi,melainkan mengenakan sebuah piyama berwarna kuning dengan motif polkadot. Ini bukan piyamaku….

"!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rasa takut mulai menyergapku,membuat keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku,padahal udara malam ini cukup dingin. Aku beringsut,kepalaku kusandarkan pada ke dua lutut yg merapat dan kedua tanganku memeluknya erat. Mataku terpejam,mengingat pesan Hisana saat aku sedang di 'rubah' olehnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku bertemu Hisana saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamarku , mungkin dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang memang terletak disebelah kamarku.. Hisana adalah kakak sekaligus keluargaku satu-satunya, aku tak memanggilnya kakak karena bagiku memanggil namanya saja tanpa embel2 'kakak' membuatku lebih dekat dengannya.

Dia sudah bersuami,namanya Byakuya,aku memanggilnya nii-sama. Nii-sama sudah 1 tahun meninggal karena tertembak peluru yang salah sasaran di depan kantornya saat akan pulang kerja,alhasil sekarang Hisana menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kuchiki. Dia menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala,lalu ia mengernyitkan alis .

"kau mau kemana?", tanyanya.

"pergi sebentar", jawabku pendek.

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, mungkin heran melihatku yang tak biasa nya pergi pada malam hari di akhir pekan.

"Dengan laki-laki?", tanyanya yang membuatku sedikit salah tingkah,aku pun menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"hmmm...yah...begitulah.", jawabku asal.

"ck...kau ini! Mau kencan pakaianmu malah seperti berandalan!", ia kembali menatapku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

Aku pun melihat penampilanku, sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam kumel terpasang pada kedua kakiku, celana jeans yang agak kedodoran dan tanktop berwarna hitam yang tertutup jaket berwarna hijau army yang kukenakan sekarang.

"memang ada yang salah?", tanyaku polos .

Hisana membuang nafas meremehkan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"gadis seperti ini yang merusak citra wanita", sindirnya.

Aku hanya melongo.

"ayo ikut aku!" , ajaknya seraya menarik tangan kananku menuju kamarnya.

_30 menit kemudian..._

"yah, begini cukup" ,katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"apanya?", tanyaku agak segan,30 menit aku di make over!

Baju dan celana yang kukenakan diganti dengan sebuah dress setalu berwarna hitam dengan panjang selutut dg hiasan sebuah mawar hitam pada dada kiri bagian atas,sepatuku diganti dengan highhils setinggi 4cm, aku tak yakin aku akan 'selamat' jika aku berlari-lari dan yang paling membuatku jengah adalah ia merias wajahku.

Ugh! aku benar-benar tak berkutik terhadapnya.

"kau terlihat cantik sekarang", katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Aku terdiam,lalu menatap bayanganku di cermin,aku memang terlihat agak berbeda.

Terlihat cantik mungkin,kurasakan wajahku memerah,yang ku pikirkan sekarang adalah apakah renji akan memujiku.

"wah sudah jam 7 lewat 10 menit ", kata hisana sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"kau janjian jam berapa?", tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersentak,"aku sudah terlambat!",aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar hisana,tapi sebelum aku keluar melewati pintu hisana berteriak,

"hati-hati dengan laki-laki,jangan mau kalau menjadi pemuas nafsu sesaat mereka,atau kau akan menyesal!", aku hanya mengangguk lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"adikku sudah lebih dewasa,aku terharu", kata hisana yang kudengar samar2.

DDDUUUAAAKK!

aku tersandung terpeleset di ruang tengah,daguku menyentuh lantai,aku meringis kesakitan.

Hisana kelaur dari kamar ,dilihatnya aku yang sedang terkapar dilantai sambil mengelus lututku yang juga terasa perih karena aku terpeleset gara-gara berlari dengan sepatu terkutuk ini!

"aduuuhh,apa2an si kamu!", tanyanya dg cemas.

Aku hanya nyengir bodoh lalu berdiri tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tak terasa air mataku menetes ke pipi.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana jika aku hamil?

tak terasa air mataku menetes.

semakin aku memikirkannya kepalaku terasa semakin sakit, aku pun memegangi kepalaku dan aku merasa ada yang ganjil dengannya,aku merabanya,seperti ada perban yang melilit pelipisku.

oh ya! aku baru sadar tadi malam aku terluka!siapa yg mengobatiku?

lalu ini kamar siapa?

kreeeekkk

tiba2 pintu kamar yang ku tempati terbuka,aku menatap ke arah pintu,aku tak dapat menyembunyikan ketekejuatnku saat pemuda berambut orange memasuki kamarku,dia ichigo!

"oi...",sapanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

_**END OF RUKIA POV**_

"oi...", sapa ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia yang meringkuk diatas tempat tidur,ia terkejut mendapati rukia menangis.

Rukia hanya menatapnya nanar,lalu membelakangi ichigo yg berjalan kearahnya,ia tidak ingin ichigo melihatnya dalam keadaan payah seperti ini.

"apa kau baik2 saja?", tanya ichigo ambil duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"menurutmu?", tanya rukia sambil menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan suaranya agar terdengar biasa.

"tidak",

suasana menjadi hening.

Ichigo tak suka suasana seperti ini,namun ia pun bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana.

Sedangkan rukia tak punya pikiran untuk berbicara.

Yang terdengar kini hanya hembusan nafas mereka.

1menit

2menit

3menit...

30menit tak ada yg berbicara.

"ini dimana?" , tanya rukia pelan.

Ichigo menoleh,"tentu saja kamarku."

Rukia terkejut,"mana renji?",

Ichigo terdiam,"aku tak tau."

"hah?"

**FLASHBACK**

_**ICHIGO POV**_

**_a_**ku baru saja selesai membelikan bahan makanan yg di pesan yuuzu saat aku melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam panjang berdiri di depan rumahku.

Dia menatapku dg tatapan dingin,lalu kulihat dia menggendong seorang gadis,gadis yg aku kenal,dia dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan kulihat pelipisnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Rukia...", kataku pelan sambil mendekati orang itu.

Orang itu hanya diam,tapi matanya tetap menatapku dingin.

"kenapa dia?", tanyaku pada orang itu,tapi dia tetap tak menjawab,Saat aku sudah di depannya,dia menyerahkan rukia kepadaku,padahal aku membawa belanjaan agak banyak.

Aku pun kerepotan antara menggendong si pendek ini dan membawa belanjaanku.

"hey! kenapa kau menyerahkannya padaku?kau tak lihat aku sedang repot?", tanyaku dg nada kesal.

Dia tak memperdulikan kata2ku,dia menatap rukia sesaat lalu menatapku.

"jaga dia,ia selamat kali ini", katanya.

aku terkejut,apa maksudnya?

"apa maksudmu? dan kau siapa?apa yg terjadi pada rukia?", tanyaku beruntun,tp dia malah berjalan meninggalkanku,aku ingin mengejarnya tapi aku merasa kerepotan dg bawaanku sekarang.

Aku membiarkannya pergi,sekarang aku harus mengobati rukia dahulu.

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumahku terburu2.

**_END OF ICHIGO POV_**

_sementara itu,ada 2orang yg mengawasi ichigo saat masuk kerumahnya._

_salah satunya pria yg membawa rukia tadi dan seorang lagi laki2 berambut putih panjang._

_"apa memang dia yg harus bersama rukia?", tanya laki2 berambut hitam._

_laki2 berambut putih hanya mengagguk._

_"aku tak menyukainya", kata laki2 berambut hitam lagi._

_"hahahah kau terlalu cemburu byakuya!,sekarang bagaimana kalau kita melihat keadaan istrimu?", kata pria berambut putih._

_pria yg bernama byakuya hanya diam,lalu membuang nafas sejenak._

_"ya..." , hanya itu yg terdengar dari mulut byakuya._

_lalu mereka menghilang._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_aku selamat?_ kata rukia dalam hati,ia pun membuang nafas lega. ntah siapa laki2 yg di ceritakan ichigo tapi ia merasa bersyukur karena ia menyelamatkannya dari ia hanya ingin pulang.

"aku ingin pulang", kata rukia saat ichigo selesai bercerita.

"tapi ini masih jam 4 pagi!", jawab ichigo sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Rukia beringsut,dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menginjakkan kakinya dilantai,ia tidak menatap ichigo,tapi sesaat ia merasa semuanya berputar dan keseimbangannya pun oleng,untung saja ichigo menangkap tubuh rukia yg hampir terjatuh,lalu ia memapahnya untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"cih! lihat dirimu sekarang!", kata ichigo sambil duduk di sebelah rukia,lalu ia melihat mata rukia sembab.

"ada apa sebenarnya?", tanya ichigo pelan.

Rukia hanya terdiam,ia tak mungkin menceritakan hal itu.

suasana kembali hening beberapa saat,ichigo menghela nafas kesal.

"siapa laki2 itu?",

rukia masih terdiam.

"apa luka di kepalamu membuatmu menjadi bisu?".

"aku ingin pulang!", kata rukia tetap tak menggubris pertanyaan dari ichigo,ia kembali berdiri dan menatap badannya,matanya terbelalak,lalu ia menatap ichigo tajam.

"ada apa?", tanya ichigo heran,ia pun berdiri.

"kau yg mengganti bajuku?", tanya rukia.

"tentu saja bukan midget! kau pikir aku semesum itu!", balas ichigo agak sinis karena tak suka dg pernyataan rukia.

"lalu?".

"yuuzu,adikku yg mengganti bajumu,piyama itu jg miliknya yg ia beli minggu lalu dan terlalu besar untuk badannya".

"oh...", rukia sedikit tersenyum. ia merasa lega karena dugaannya salah.

"lalu...apa yang terjadi dg mu?", tanya ichigo lagi.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, "bukan urusanmu bodoh!", jawabnya setengah membentak.

ichigo menghembuskan nafas kesal,ia mulai gemas dg sikap rukia yg tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan2 darinya.

"beginikah cara ketua osis berterima kasih?", sindir ichigo sambil tersenyum sinis.

Rukia mengerutkan alis merasa tersindir, "sudahlah! aku ingin pulang!", kata rukia seraya hendak keluar dari kamar ichigo.

"oy pendek ! memang kau tau dimana pintu keluarnya?", tanya ichigo saat rukia telah membuka pintu,gerakan rukia terhenti seketika,ia memang tak tau jalan keluar,bakal tidak sopan kalau ia berjalan mondar-mandir di rumah orang tanpa permisi.

Ichigopun berjalan kearah pintu,ia seperti mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran rukia, "ayo jalan!", lalu melewati rukia yang mematung .

Rukiapun mengikuti langkah ichigo keluar dari kamarnya,menuruni tangga,melewati lorong ruang tengah lalu sampai pada pintu keluar.

Merekapun melewati pintu itu dan keluar dari rumah ichigo. Rukia menatap langit, tak ada matahari yang menyinari, tak ada kehangatan , yg ada hanya rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, bintang pun masih bertahan dilangit, tak ada keramaian, hanya rasa sunyi.

"hachi!"

Suara bersin rukia memecahkan sunyinya malam, tubuhnya yang kecil tak dapat menyesuaikan dinginnya udara di pagi itu,ia menggosok2 tangannya mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

ichigo menoleh, ia melihat rukia dengan hidung memerah , ia lalu mendapatkan ide.

"tunggu sebentar!", katanya seraya kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dg menuntun sepeda dan mnyelempangkan jaket berwarna putih pada bahu kanannya, sesampainya di depan rukia dia melempar jaket itu, rukia dg sigap menangkapnya.

"pakai itu!, " katanya sambil menaiki sepedanya.

"aku tak butuh!", jawab rukia galak, ia tak mau merepotkan ichigo kembali.

"cih! pakai saja pendek! badanmu kan kecil! pasti kau kedinginan! ", sindir ichigo lagi seraya tersenyum mengejek, lalu mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari rukia kerana sudah tau akibat dari perkataanya, Rukia sudah mengambil ancang2, ia tak rela di sindir seperti itu oleh ichigo!

"jeruk busuk!1 kembali kau! ", kata rukia sambil berlari mengejar ichigo yang semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya sambil tertawa mengejek karena berhasil membuat rukia marah(lagi)

"tak akan pernah pendek!", balas ichigo sambil menatap ke belakang dan memamerkan lidahnya.

"awas kau! ", teriak rukia sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

TBc

* * *

huag!1maaph low hasilnya tak maksimal TwT,

cerita ne sangat menyimpang dari sketsa!

huuhuhuh tak apalah!

maaph jua lama tak update!

hahha

terus makasih bwt...

chappythesmartrabbit ,Arlheaa ,Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki ,Masahiro 'Night' Seiran,Yuki-ssme,Riztichimaru,So-Chand 'Luph pLend',aRaRaNcHa,girlinlightblue,bl3achtou4ro,RukiaRizkaMala,Ruki Yagami -G LogIn ,A. , atas kritik dan sarannya.

khusus bwt arlheaa makasih dan publishin chap ku yg ptama, ahhahah.

maaphin kalau cerita saya abnyak kekurangan =.=a

ok.

Sampe jumpa di chap yg selanjutnya!

(0)

\ /


	4. Chapter 4

DSCL: Tite Kubo...

Because I Hate You Chapter 4...

* * *

4hari kemudian...

Cklek...

Seorang gadis bermata violet keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan papan tulisan 'Ruang Guru' di atas pintunya.

Saat itu pulalah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menunggu menghampirinya, "bagaimana Rukia-chan?," tanya gadis bernama Hinamori Momo itu.

Gadis bermata violet yang tak lain adalah Rukia hanya memasang dengan senyum kecut.

"Maaf Hinamori, proposal festival yang kuajukan banyak kesalahan, begitu pula dengan laporan-laporan lainnya," kata gadis itu sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa berat.

Momo malihat wajah Rukia yang pucat lalu pandangannya beralih pada setumpuk kertas yang Rukia bawa.

"Jadi Ukitake-senpai menolak?," tanya Momo.

"Bukannya menolak Momo-chan, tapi belum menerima," balas Rukia sambil berjalan ke ruang OSIS.

Momo terdiam.

"Maaf Momo, aku akan segera memparbaiki kesalahan-kesalahannya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Bukan begitu Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan sudah bekerja keras, makanya...,"

"Sudahlah Momo-chan, sekarang tolong bawa ini ke ruang OSIS, aku akan berkeliling sebentar," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan tumpukan kertas itu ke tangan Momo, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Momo yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

XOXOXO

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Sudah 4 hari sejak kejadian itu, sampai sekarang aku tak tau siapa laki-laki berambut hitam yang menyerahkan Rukia dalam keadaan pingsan kepadaku malam itu. Aku juga tak tau kenapa Rukia pingsan, apalagi luka di kepalanya, aku tak tau sama sekali.

4hari ini pula aku merasa Kelakuan Rukia berubah. Dia tak mengomeliku saat aku memakai sepatu putih, tak memerahi Ayase karena cowok itu memakai bulu pada alisnya, dia juga tak memarahi murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan lainnya. Rukia tak memanggilku rambut durian atau bodoh lagi. Semua terasa aneh bagiku. Dia tampak pendiam. 4hari ini juga aku tak melihat sosok Renji di samping Rukia. Hey ada apa sebenarnya? Ntah kenapa aku merindukan sosoknya yang dulu, Rukia yang selalu mengomel. Rukia yang cerewet. Rukia yang memanggilku bodoh,rambut durian, jeruk, strawberry dan panggilan menghinaku yang lainnya.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah, mencari sosok gadis itu dan memintanya menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Lalu tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok Momo dan Ishida yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang OSIS. Akupun menghampiri mereka.

**END OF ICHIGO's POV**

"Hai Momo! Hai Kacamata!," sapa Ichigo seraya berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hallo Ichigo-kun," balas Momo.

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan Kaca Mata, Bodoh!," protes Ishida.

"Momo, kertas-kertas apa itu?," tanyaIchigo tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Ishida.

"Hey! Dengarkan orang berbicara!," protes Ishida lagi.

"Oh...Kau berbicara padaku Ishida?," tanya Ichigo sambil memasang tampang polos dan telunjuk tangan kanannnya menunjuk pada wajahnya.

"Pada siapa lagi bodoh!," balas Ishida kesal.

"Oh...Apa?,"

Ishida menghela nafas kesal, "sudahlah! Percuma berbicara pada orang bodoh sepertimu!," kata Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Ichigo nyengir karena berhasil mengerjai Ishida, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Momo.

"Kau membawa kertas-kertas apa Momo?," tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Oh..Ini laporan-laporan kegiatan klub bulan ini dan juga proposal festival musim panas nanti," jawab Momo.

"Kau akan menyerahkannya pada Ukitake-senpai?,"tanya Ichigo lagi.

Momo tersenyum kecut, "sudah di serahkan oleh Rukia-chan tadi."

"Lalu?."

"Kata Rukia-chan, laporan-laporan ini belum diterima oleh Ukitake-senpai," balas Momo.

Ichigo mengernyitkan alis, "kenapa?"

"Banyak kesalahan yang harus diperbaiki."

"Tidak seperti biasanya," sela Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi.

"Kasihan Rukia-chan harus mengulang semua ini," kata Momo sambil tertunduk dan memandangi tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa.

"Akhir-akhir ini juga kurasa ia lebih pendiam," sambung Ishida.

"Momo, kapan festival itu diadakan?," tanya Ichigo.

"Satu bulan lagi."

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Rukia harus mengerjakan proposal ini dengan cepat," kata Ishida.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan laporan-laporan kegiatan klub yang lainnya?," tanya Momo.

"Hey! Hey! Kenapa kalian tak mengerjakannya bersama? Kenapa harus Rukia?," tanya Ichigo heran.

"Rukia-chan tak mau merepotkan kami," bala Momo.

"Bukankah kalian 1team dalam OSIS? Bukannya kalian harusnya bekerja sama?," tanya Ichigo lagi.

Ishida dan Momo terdiam.

"Kami akan mencoba idemu," kata Momo kemudian.

"Hinamori, bagaimana kalau Kuchiki marah?," tanya Ishida.

"Kau takut dia akan memarahaimu Mata Empat?," sindir Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau Jeruk!."

Momo tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa kalau Rukia-chan memarahi kita. Kita 1team kan? Lagi pula apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Rukia mengerjakan ini semua sendiri?."

Ishida terdiam sebentar lalu ia menjawab," baiklah Momo, kau beritahu anggota OSIS yang lain agar berkumpul di ruang OSIS sekarang. Kita akan membagi tugas."

Momo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS ini.

"Ya baiklah tapi aku harus menaruh ini dahulu," kata Momo sambil membuka pintu ruang OSIS tapi Ishida mencegahnya, pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil tumpukan kertas yang Momo bawa.

"Aku yang akan menaruhnya, kau panggil saja yang lainnya," kata Ishida sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Oh...Baiklah. Terima kasih Ishida-kun," kata Momo. Saat gadis itu hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia menyempatkan diri unutk menengok ke arah Ichigo, "ph ya, terima kasih Ichigo-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Momo, oh ya...Dimana Rukia?," tanya Ichigo.

"Um...Dia sedang berkeliling, sudah ya! Sampai jumpa!," kata Momo sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

"ya..."

XOXOXOXO

Rukia berdiri menatap matahari terbenam dari atap sekolah, merasakan kesunyian yang di bawa oleh cerahnya sore itu.

Angin sepoi membelai wajah cantiknya dengan lembut, tapi itu tak berarti apapun pada hatinya yang terasa hancur.

Gadis itu bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan menatap nanar pada jingga langit sore. Pikirannya terasa kacau dan buntu. Lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, gadis itupun menoleh dan ia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut orange berjalan mendenkatinya.

"Ternyata kau disini?," tanya pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

Rukia tak menanggapi, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit berat.

""Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau sedang asyik melamun disini," kata Ichigo sambil beriri di samping gadis itu.

"Ada apa?," tanya Rukia ketus.

"Kau kemana saja hah?," tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengerutkan alis lalu memandang Ichigo, "maksudmu?."

Ichigo balas menatap Rukia, "Kau memang Rukia, tapi bukan Rukia yang kukenal," balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Rukia memalingkan muka, ntah kenapa ia tak suka melihat senyum Ichigo karena saat ia melihat senyum itu jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Rukia yang kukenal adalah ketua OSIS pendek yang sangat disiplin, selalu membentakku, mengataiku bodoh, mengataiku jeruk dan yang lainnya. Rukia yang kukenal adalah si pendek yang selalu ingin mengerjakan semuanay sendiri, tanpa memredulikan perasaan orang lain, si pendek yang mempunyai senyum manis dengan tatapan hangat yang tajam. Dan yang di depanku sekarang adalah gadis pendiam dengan tatapan putus asa," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Rukia.

"Kau memuji atau menghinaku heh?," tanya Rukia datar sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Heheheh Mungkin dua-duanya?," balas Ichigo.

Rukia menarik nafas sejenak, "aku sedang tak ingin berdebat Ichigo. Pergilah!," usir Rukia sambil kembali menatap matahari terbenam.

Ichigo mengernyitkan alis, "kenapa?."

"..."

"Kau ada masalah dengan Renji?," tanya Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mencengkeram pinggiran pagar besi itu dengan kuat, pertanyaan Ichigo tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau putus dengannya?."

Kini Rukia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Atau dia menyakitimu?."

"..."

"Sudahlah lupakan dia! Masih ada banyak laki-laki di dunia ini, Rukia."

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, kekesalan yang ia pendam sedari tadi sudah tak tertahankan, "DIAM KAU! KAU TAK APA-APA! BAGAIMANA AKU MELUPAKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN MUDAH HAH?," bentak Rukia sambil menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

Ichigo nampak terkejut dengan jawaban Rukia, pemuda itu juga dapat melihat sebutir cairan bening menetres dari mata kanan Rukia dan perasaan bersalan menyelimuti pemuda itu sekarang.

"Ma...Maaf...," kata Ichigo.

"DIA...DI..A ...kena..pa dia hendak melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa?,"tanya Rukia terbata sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Gadis itu menangis, menunjukkan pertahanan yang runtuh di depannya.

Tubuh Ichigo bergerak mendekati Rukia dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Keluarkan semuanya, tangisanmu, masalahmu dan semua hal yang mengganggumu," kata Ichigo sambil mencium puncak kepala Rukia.

"Dii..Dia...Dia hendak memperkosaku Ichigo...Dia...,"kata Rukia di sela-sela tangisannya. Mata Ichigo kontan terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa dia begitu? Apa salahku?," tanya Rukia pelan.

"Dia selalu mengatakan dia mencintaiku, tapi..ta..pi...kenapa?," sambung Rukia lagi, isakannya semakin keras.

"Dia bohong! Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia kan menjagamu bukan menyakitimu,"balas Ichigo sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Rukia semakin terisak,"kenapa?."

"Kau tak salah! Kau tidak salah apapun," jawab Ichigo, ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "menangislah jika itu membuatmu senang."

Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo dan pemuda hanya membelai rambut hitam Rukia berharap gadis itu akan segera tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangisan Rukia mulai mereda, dia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Terima kasih Ichigo," katanya pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, "ya..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo dengan keras.

"Wadaaaauuuu!"Ichigo meringis kesakitan, "apa-apaan kau Rukia?."

"Apa kau tak tau Kurosaki Ichigo? Di sekolah ini TIDAK boleh memakai sepatu berwarna! Dan lihat! Kau memakai sepatu berwarna putih!," kata Rukia tajam seraya menunjum sepatu Ichigo yang berwarna putih.

Ichigopun ikut memandangi sepatunya, "oh...Sepatu hitamku rusak Ketua!," balas Ichigo sambil nyengir kuda.

"Tidak ada alasan! Sekarang lepaskan sepatumu!," kata Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, "kalau kau bisa menangkapku," kata pemuda berambut orange itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hey! Jangan lari kau Jeruk!," teriak Rukia sambil berlari mengejar Ichigo.

XOXOXO

TBC...

chappythesmartrabbit renji hiatus sementara XD

Jee-ya Zettyra makasih ^^...iyah byakuya jadi hantu DX

Kurochi Agitohana Renji nyasar di hutan...jadi papanya kingkong disana XD*plak..iyah gpp ^^

Yuki-ssme Byakuya yg nylametin...lebih lengkapnya tunggu di chap-=chap slenjutnya  
XD

Arlheaa oh ia makasih..XD

aRaRaNcHa iyah makasih XD...saia emang buta EYD XD...kapan2 aku benerin ladi dh smuanya ejheheh.

Sader 'Ichi' Safer oh,,.ya makasih ^^

Dean Ciel'Bleu salam kenal juga XDD...ne dah update XD

Ichi NightrayRukia kan jaim =,=a

Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki Hu,um ...anda benar XD

Kurosaki Mitsuki ph ia ,,makasih XD

Minami Kyookai ya neh dah update XD...byakuya jadi hantu XD

dorami fil yah makasih ^^..aku emang author batuuuuu XD

Thx 4 read and review...maaf jika masih banyk typo...trus aku usahain 2-4 minggu kedepan aku bisa update yg Right here *pokoknya sebelum semesteran aku update XD*

Could you give me review please? ^^

Thx...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO...KUBO TITE...ARGHHHHHHHH yg buat Bleach dagh XDD

BECAUSE I HATE YOU 5

'Cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka itu mampu mengalihkan para penghuni ruang OSIS dari kesibukannya masing-masing. Mata mereka tertuju pada sosok Sang Ketua OSIS dan seorang pemuda berambut orange yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Selamat sore Rukia-chan!," sapa Momo dengan nada riang. Sang Ketua yang tak lain adalah Rukia tak membalas sapaan Momo, matanya terfokus pada kertas-kertas yang sedang berceceran di depan tiap anggota OSIS.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?," tanya Rukia sambil mengernyitkan alis, ia pun berjalan mendekati Momo.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan laporan-laporan kegiatan klub bulan lalu dan proposal festival musim panas nanti,"balas Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Alis gadis bermata violet itu makin bertaut, "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk mengerjakan semua ini!," tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Kalau sudah begini semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya dapat terdiam, tak ada yang berani menanggapi ucapan Sang Ketua OSIS yang terdengar akan memarahi mereka, sampai beberapa menit kemudian Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS,Uryuu Ishida, memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan pendapatnya, "kami hanya mengerjakan tugas kami, apakah tindakan kami salah Kuchiki-san?."

"Ini semua salahku! Harusnya akulah yang mengerjakan ulang laporan-laporan itu bukan kal...,"

"Bukan! Ini semua tugas kami! Selama ini Rukia-chan sudah bekerja keras mengerjakan tugas-tugas kami,dan sekarang giliran kami mengerjakan tugas ini," sela Momo.

"Lebih baik Kuchiki-san istirahat saja," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari klub kesenian yang bernama Yamada Hanatarou.

Rukia hendak membelas kata-kata Hanatarou ketika seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil dan berambut putih jabrik membenarkan kata-kata Hanatarou, "Ya.. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Kuchiki, apalagi kau telihat tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini," sela Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Wah...ternyata kau memperhatikan orang lain juga Toushiro," sindir Pemuda berambut orange yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Diam kau!," balas Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihat raut wajahnya sekarang.

"Hey! Aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit sih?," tanya Rukia dengan oktaf suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Karena akhir-akhir ini Rukia-chan nampak berbeda dari biasanya makanya kami mengira kalau Rukia-chan sakit dan butuh istirahat," balas Momo.

"Begitukah? Aku baik-baik saja! Kalian puas? Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang dan tinggalkan kertas-kertas itu di mejaku, aku akan mengerjakannya hari ini juga."

Seluruh anggota OSIS yang berada di ruangan itu berpandangan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Ishida menyela, "tidak Kuchiki-san! Selama ini kami tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena semua tugas di kerjakan oleh Kuchiki-san, jadi kali ini biarkan kami mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini."

"Aku setuju dengan Ishida!," sela Hisagi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat perdebatan di depannya.

"Aku juga!," kata Momo.

"Aku setuju!," satu persatu para anggota OSIS menyetujui usul Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Sang Ketua OSIS hanya dapat terdiam melihat antusias anggota-anggotanya, sedangkan pemuda berambut orange yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Sang Ketua OSIS terdiam.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," kata Rukia sambil membuang nafas.

Para anggota OSIS hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar persetujuan dari Sang Ketua.

"Laporan-laporan itu harus segera dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, aku tidak mau ada satupun kesalahan yang kalian perbuat ataupun pekerjaan setengah jadi yang membuat aku harus mengerjakan ulang semua laporan-laporan itu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tak akan memaafkan kalian!," kata Gadis bermata violet itu dengan nada kesal dan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Tenang saja Rukia-chan! Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan laporan-laporan ini sampai selesai," kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya...Kami pasti akan menyelesaikannya," sela Hanatarou yang sedikit takut dengan ancaman Rukia.

"Kalian semua salah! Bukan itu yang Midget maksud," kata Ichigo sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

Beberapa anggota OSIS nampak mengernyitkan alis, tanda heran.

"Rukia bilang 'Laporan-laporan ini memang harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, tidak apa-apa kalau kalian mengerjakan setengah jadi ataupun benyak kesalahan, aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah membentuku' begitu katanya," kata Ichigo sambil menirukan gaya bicara Rukia.

Wajah Gadis yang sedang menjadi behen pembicaraan itu nampak memerah, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu, Jeruk!," kilahnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hahahhaha tapi matamu mengatakan itu Midget!," goda Ichigo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Kau memang tak pandai berbohong," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!," kata Rukia dengan kesal dan rona merah masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Wajahmu memerah lhoo. Katakan saja sejujurnya Rukia," goda Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku...,"

"Terima kasih Rukia-chan. Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini tepat waktu jadi Rukia-chan tenang saja," kata Momo sambil tersenyum tulus. Anggota OSIS yang lain hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang jarang sekali di berikan oleh Sang Ketua.

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah hebat, dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Wajahmu merah, Rukia," lagi-lagi pemuda berambut orang di sebelahnya menggodanya.

"Tidak...Wajahku tidak merah!," kilah Rukia sambil berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia?," tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan menyusul Rukia.

"Bukan Urusanmu Baka Mikan!," balas Rukia di depan pintu ruang OSIS tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Hey! Tunggu ak...,"

"Hey Jeruk! Kemana sepatumu?," sela Hitsugaya yang melihat keanehan pada kaki Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut orange yang merasa 'julukannya' di panggil menoleh, "dibuang oleh si Midget," katanya dengan santai.

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU MIDGET, BAKA MIKAN!," teriak gadis yang di beri julukan Midget oleh Ichigo yang berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu ruang OSIS.

"Wah...Jadi kau merasa ya, Rukia?," sindir Ichigo sambil meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"AArghhhhhh! Diam kau!." teriakan Sang Ketua semakin samar-samar terdengar dari ruang OSIS.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Rukia-chan memerah," kata Momo sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Sepertinya Kuchiki yang kita kenal sudah kembali," kata Ishida sambil -lagi-lagi- membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yaa. Aku senang kalau Rukia-chan sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi," kata Momo sambil berdiri dan membawa setumpuk kertas ke hadapan Hitsugaya yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kursinya.

"Apa ini?," tanya pemuda berambut putih itu heran.

"Itu laporan kegiatan klub sepak bola, Shiro-chan kerjakan ulang ya?," kata Momo sambil tersenyum manis namun penuh misteri.

"Banyak sekali Momo! Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan semua ini?," keluh Hitsugaya sambil membolak-balik beberapa lembar kertas laporan di depannya.

"Karena kau ketua klub sepak bola, Shiro-chan!," balas Momo.

"T-tapi ini...,"

"Sudah kerjakan saja!," tegas Ishida dengan tatapan dingin.

*Seven*

Esoknya...

"Jadi, adakah yang punya usul untuk pemeran-pemerannnya?" tanya Ukitake-sensei setelah membacakan rencana drama kelas yang akan ditampilkan kelas 2-7 pada festival musim panas bulan depan. Kelas tersebut akan menampilkan drama tentang putri salju dan semua peran-perannya belum di tentukan.

Di pojok kanan kelas, nampak seorang pemuda berambut keunguan dengan bulu mata yang menjuntai indah *?* tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Teman sebangkunya yang tak mempunyai rambut satupun di kepalanya terlihat heran melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya.

"Kau kenapa Ayase?," tanya pemuda botak yang diketahui bernama Ikaku.

"Hah? Kenapa apanya?" tanya Ayase bingung, namun dirinya masih tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum tak jelas?," tanya Ikaku lagi.

"Hahahhaha aku hanya berfikir, aku pasti cocok memerankan putri salju," balas Ayase sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannnya menyentuh bulu mata indahnya*?*.

Kontan Ikaku membeyangkan seorang Ayase memerankan putri salju dengan sebuah gaun biru putih dan sebuah pita biru tua di rambutnya dan seketika itu pula dia menjitak kepala Ayase dengan keras, "jangan menghayal! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak kau tau!" bentak Ikaku.

"Wadauuu!" teriak Ayase kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa benjol karena ulah teman sebangkunya yang botak.

Kegaduhan yang mereka timbulkan menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya dan juga guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Ada apa Ikaku, Ayase?" tanya Ukitake-sensei.

"Ayase ingin menjadi Putri Salju, sensei," jawaban Ikaku kontan membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa.

"Jangan mimpi kau, Ayase!" timpal Hisagi sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau peran Putri Salju di perankan Ayase!" protes Matsumoto sambil menyibakkan rambut orange panjangnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Rangiku-san! Drama kelas kita pasti akan hancur jika peran Putri Salju diperankan Ayase," timpal Tatsuki.

"Bilang saja kalian tidak suka dengan 'kecantikan'ku, jadi kalian mencibirku seperti itu," bela Ayase sambil menyentuh bulu matanya yang menjuntai.

Ikaku kembali memukul kepala Ayase, sedangkan anak-anak kelas hanya dapat 'menggerutu' karena kata-kata Ayase tadi.

"Sudah..Sudah," lerai Ukitake-sensei sambil menahan senyum.

"Jadi, apakah ada yang mempunyai pendapat siapa saja yang pantas memerankan karakter-karakter dalam drama ini?" sambung Ukitake-sensei.

Tatsuki nampak mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Arisawa?"

"Bagaimana kalau peran Putri Salju di perankan oleh Orihime saja, sensei?" usul Tatsuki.

Seisi kelas nampak terdiam sejenak, lalu terdengar beberapa orang memberi komentar asal usul Tatsuki.

"Wah, aku setuju denganmu Tatsuki. Orihime kan cantik, dia pantas menjadi Putri Salju," timpal Ryu.

"Hime-chan pasti akan sangat cocok memakai gaun Putri Salju!" kata Keigo sambil hendak memeluk Orihime tapi keburu di tendang oleh Tatsuki.

"Tenanglah teman-teman...A-aku tidak seperti..."

"Dan bagaimana kalau yang menjadi pangerannya adalah Kurosaki?" Tatsuki memotong perkataan Orihime sambil mengikut lengan gadis berambut kecoklatan itu pelan.

Wajah Orihime kontan memerah, "Tat-Tatsuki-chan..."

"Wah mereka akan jadi pasangan yang cocok!" timpal Ryu.

"Aku setuju!"

"Aku juga!"

Sebagian murid di kelas itu nampak setuju dengan gagasan Tatsuki. Gadis berambut pendek itu nampak tersenyum karena rancananya untuk mendekatkan Orihime dan Ichigo berhasil, ia menoleh pada Orihime yang wajahnya terlihat makin memerah lalu ia berbisik, "ini kesempatan yang bagus kan?"

"Baiklah, usul di terima. Apakah kau setuju Kurosaki?" tanya Ukitake-sensei pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Ichigo menoleh, "yeah terserah saja... Tapi aku juga punya usul," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang menjadi penyihir adalah Rukia?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum misterius.

Gadis bermata violet yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut seketika itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "kenapa aku?" tanyanya heran.

"Bukankah pantas seorang ketua OSIS yang galak dan disiplin menjadi penyihir jahat?" goda Ichigo.

"Apa katamu, Mikan?" tanya Rukia sewot, dia merasa tidak terima di katai galak. Gadis itu tidak merasa dirinya galak melainkan tegas!

Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli, "kalau kau marah, aku merasa kau bertambah pantas memerankan tokoh penyihir"

Seisi kelas nampak menanggapi kata-kata Ichigo.

"Benar juga!"

"Ketua OSIS memang pantas memerankan penyihir jahat ya?"

"Kuchiki memang pantas"

Rukia menggeram kesal, dia melirik tajam pada pemuda berambut orange yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, Si Pemuda hanya memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah! Peran penyihir akan di perankan oleh Kuchiki. Sekarang kita tentukan peran-peran yang lain," kata Ukitake-senpai memutuskan.

Rukia nampak mengeluarkan aura gelapnya sambil kembali menatap tajam mata Ichigo, mata violet itu seakan mengatakan "Awas kau nanti, Baka Mikan!"

Dan Ichigo hanya dapat tersenyum penuh arti.

*seven*

T,T

Maafkan author. Chapter ini terasa garing dan lama update... Ini juga author nyuri2 waktu bwt nulis chapter ini.

Kesibukan author kian menjadi padahal baru 3minggu author berangkat skula tp tugas ama ulangan udah ngantri, tidur selalu jam 1 atau jam3 pagi cuma bwt ngerjain tugas, padahal ide2 buat ff sedang menggunung...huh! SEBEL.

Ntar malem blajar fisika bwt ulangan bsok T,T

hueee...

ya udah deh, untuk Right here chap 6 'mungkin' author akan publish pertengahan februari ketika skula author lg ga ada mapel karena ngrayain ultah skula.

untuk review makasih bwt

haruki1244,

Reina Rukii

Remi

MinNoitra Aporro Grantz

mortehourglass males log in

NO Name

edogawa Luffy

Ruki Yagami Luph Senna

Sora Hinase

Wi3nter

mv gag bsa bls satu2...untuk yg tanya kapan Rukia jatuh cinta ma pacaran, ummm...lyat aja ntar XDD

ok...give me review please X3


End file.
